


the best thing i never knew i needed

by Spades



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, but probably most of it will be fem!tony/bruce, but yeah, tagging, there is definitely some clint/natasha romance in hurr, there is probably going to be more bruce/tony in here, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles, will probably be mostly clint/natasha and bruce/fem!tony(/pepper).<br/>a lot of these are done by prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. restaurant - clint/natasha, vague bruce/tony

_restaurant - clint/natasha, vague tony/bruce_  
The first meal they have together is spent in silence, his hand curled around hers and half eating his shwarma and half wondering what the fuck Bruce is doing with Tony's hand under the table. The two seemed to be ensnared by the shwarama and play it off that they don't have something going on as well -- He blocks that out almost instantly, instead focusing on Natasha's hand and how it was small and dainty, her deadly fingers gently swaddled between his much larger and rougher fingers. He squeezes once and almost instantly is soothed.


	2. music - clint/natasha

_music - clint/natasha_  
The last time they spoke was two months ago -- Clint already knows that Natasha is probably having nightmares of terrible things, but he's too busy to call and she's off in some other land probably getting shot at like normal. He calls finally, latching to her voice like it was a lifebuoy and there was no other way out. They talk and there is definitely some violence on both ends -- but it ends the same as it normally does. He's singing to her and she's just ensnared by his voice, the silence and his singing becoming the music that made every moment spent apart all the more worth it.


	3. dance - clint/natasha, fem!tony/bruce, clint&bruce, natasha&tony

_dance - clint/natasha, fem!tony/bruce, bruce &clint, natasha&tony_  
Tony and Natasha are pressed together in some awkward mock-up of a dance and Clint hates it. He hates the way Tony slides against his woman and Natasha slides up against Bruce girlfriend. He's jealous of how easy they make it look -- quick gyrations of hips and Bruce is raising a brow at him from over his soda because he made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat that sounded more like a gag than anything up.

"They're doing it to annoy you," Bruce says, eyes focused on the two women grinding. "And try to get a reaction out of me."

"How do you do it? Stay calm and not go insane with it?"

"I just know that when Tony and I leave that we'll be making a detour and she won't be walking completely right for a bit afterwards."

Clint is standing and shaking his head down at Bruce. "Lemme go force you two to leave faster."

"Be my guest."


	4. confessions - clint/natasha

_confession - clint/natasha_  
They both agree love is for children and that's something they definitely both are not. There is no deep profession of 'I love you', simply a squeeze of his hand around hers and a knowing look that says everything from 'I'll protect you' to 'I have your back'. She knows him inside out and he knows her like he knows his bow.

There isn't a confession of love to the others, their soft confession of, "I'm compromised." Clint can't find himself caring all that much either, the others didn't need to understand it, only Natasha and himself.


End file.
